


The Allure of Jealous Pats and other Vignettes

by Vintage_Romantic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, Vignettes, tumblr prompts and general musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Romantic/pseuds/Vintage_Romantic
Summary: Collection of prompts taken from tumblr.One-shots and a couple of two parters, mostly fluff and perhaps a little smut...^.^





	1. The Allure of Jealous Pats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Ask
> 
> "Val has a crush on Deels and Patsy is not happy about it..."
> 
> It got away from me a little bit and may not fit the prompt exactly but oh well, hope you enjoy.
> 
> *Unedited, expect for a read through*

"Patsy really you have nothing to worry about."

"But the way she looks at you sometimes, I don't like it Deels. It's like she knows or like she wants..." Patsy quickly trails off, not wanting to voice her suspicion or fear rather.

"Wants what Pats? Val, she's nothing but a friend I'm positive she's just being extra nice because I covered her shift at the last minute the other week."  
Delia wanted to ease away these silly unspoken ideas she knew Patsy was having. Val really was only a friend and someone who had a secret but Delia knew for certain it wasn't feelings towards her.

Although she did find jealous Patsy rather endearing, attractive really. She rarely showed this side of her unless there were one too many drinks in her. But Delia always enjoyed it when she did, blushing slightly at the thought of the light bruises along her hips and inner thighs that Patsy would leave as an unconscious reminder that Deels was indeed hers. 

"Besides," Delia says, tossing a look at the gratefully locked door, "even if she did have interests in something other than friendship I can just say I am already happily taken." 

She saunters over to the pouting redhead, standing between her legs. 

"But Delia what if she starts asking more questions, I'm just not sure we can trust her." Unconsciously moving her hands to the welshwoman's hips, worrying the fabric with her thumbs. 

"Pats," Delia gingerly says as she stealthy moves to unzip her dress, "let's stop talking about Val now." 

"Huh?" Patsy states dumbly, finally raising her head from her lost thoughts taking in the now half dressed woman in front of her. "Oh." 

"That's better." Delia said, gentling moving to hold Patsy's cheek. "Why don't we stop talking about what other people might want and appreciate what we do have, what we want, hmm?" 

Patsy checked the door, despite their new living arrangements old habits die hard. Swallowing hard as she finally made eye contact with the alluring woman still perched between her legs. "You're right Deels," she says under her breath as she realized how much she'd rather make Delia forget all about even the possibility of Val than talk about the matter further. "So what is it you want Delia?" Patsy moves before the brunette had a chance to answer, quickly switching their positions, lifting Delia up on to the mattress. 

Gasping from the sudden shift in dynamics, Delia merely sighs pulling Patsy on to the bed and on top of her, crushing their lips together. 

Breaking for air she finally responds, "Well first I want this bloody dress off, then just you. I just want you Pats." She says with so much sincerity Patsy has to catch her breath. 

"That can be arranged," Patsy smirks, reaching down to answer the first demand, trailing hot kisses down her love's throat. 

They both quickly forgot about Val or really anything other than the chemistry between them as skin touched skin and hands freely grasped at each other. Both eager to imprint themselves on each other, to prove how deeply they loved the other. 

It was sometime later, with Patsy finally asleep, exhausted by her successful attempts to show Delia that she was hers, that Delia contemplated telling her the truth. 

Yes, Val paid a more than necessary amount of attention to her, not because of romantic feelings. No, Val was merely checking in with her to reconfirm that she was real that there really were others like her. Other women who craved the companionship of women. 

Val and Delia had become good friends in Patsy's absence and after several months and veiled conversations Val had confirmed Delia's suspicions asking about Gateways and how she might want to go one day. It wasn't a proposition for Delia merely a spoken revelation, a plea for support. So Delia and Val talked more, not so vaguely this time about their love of female companionship. It felt nice honestly to have someone else know this other side of their lives.

Delia had decided she would tell Patsy tonight when she brought it up but she had gotten so wrapped up in how stormy blue Patsy's eyes looked and her flush cheeks as her jealousy quickly grew. She was a weak woman when it came to jealous Pats, so she decided to let it wait one more night. She'll tell her the whole truth tomorrow. Until then she cuddled closer to Patsy's chest, reveling in hearing her heart beat steadily. 

Yes, tomorrow she’ll tell her everything. But tonight she just wants to revel in having all she’s ever wanted.


	2. Procrastination and Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: A pupcake picnic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after their future trip to Paris, cus you'll know Patsy is going to make sure it happens this time around.

Delia refused to let her know where they were headed and seeing as how she was the one with Phyllis’s car keys and the ability to drive Patsy would just have to practice a little bit of her namesake. 

She had been looking forward to this date for almost a month; they hadn’t had an overlapping day off since they returned from their trip to Paris. Ah Paris, Patsy remembered wistfully as she watched the English countryside pass by. It had been such a lovely trip, evening strolls along the Seine, too many pastries to count, and plenty of late nights reveling in each others company far from any prying eyes or ears for that matter. 

So when the opportunity for mid-week getaway appeared on the roster, they both jumped on the chance. Claiming to the rest of Nonnatus that they were checking in on one of Delia’s relatives. Phyllis, ever the wiser, knew to offer her car for the journey, handing over the keys with a knowing glance at the pair. 

She must have dozed off during her daydreams about éclairs and a certain Welshwoman who took a liking to eating them in bed after rather exhaustive activities because when she awoke she thought she had been transported to a fairyland. There were wildflowers everywhere, spread beneath the small forest trees and there weren’t houses, cars, or people as far as her groggy eyes could see. 

“Well its about time you woke up, I thought you were due to sleep through our entire adventure.” Delia pouted from the drivers seat, looking very smart in her newly acquired denim jeans and teal blouse. As she so rarely wore trousers, Patsy was again momentarily distracted by just how well they accented her loves hips. 

“Huh, oh yes” Patsy finally remarked, lightly flushed at being caught in the act. “I must have needed a bit of extra sleep, it seems like the expectant mothers of Poplar are more abundant this spring. Delia, where are we?”

“Oh I thought it might be nice to have a little picnic. Now I know its nothing like our picnic’s under the Eiffel Tower, but I remembered this spot from one of my childhood trips to visit Aunt Blod.”

Patsy looked around, a bit nervously in the hopes the spot was as secluded as it seemed.

“Don’t worry, Pats,” Delia said reaching over to stroke the worried woman’s cheek. “There isn’t a soul for miles, Aunt Blod said that this was the best place to pick wildflowers because it was so well hidden. Luckily, Phyllis’s car is a trooper and make it this far off the road.”

Confident that they wouldn’t be discovered, Patsy leaned into the touch, covering the smaller hand with her own. “Well then lets go enjoy some of those wonderful snacks I saw you pack up this morning.” 

Since her trip to Hong Kong, Patsy tried to be less paranoid and anxious about having their relationship questioned. Perhaps it was that spontaneous kiss near the bridge upon her surprise return or maybe it was just a yearning to hold on to who she still had but Patsy liked this calmer self. And she knew Delia did as well. She had said as much after their first day in Paris when Patsy, without the typical hesitation, reached for her arm as they strolled through the streets and when she unexpected pulled her into dimly lit side alley just because she couldn’t wait to kiss her in the city of romance. 

It was Delia now who was lost in thought, in memories of Patsy’s insistent lips moving towards her ear and down her throat. 

“Well then lets get the picnic started!” Delia quickly replies, clearing her throat and hopefully her mind, she simply wanted to enjoy the beautiful day with her love and actually catch up. She’s sure they’ll have time to relive that particular event later in the evening. 

Retrieving their supplies, they set up their rather large blanket in a clearing between the wildflower patches and sat down to enjoy their neatly packed tea and biscuits, catching each other up on their various new patients and how Delia’s studying is coming along. 

“You know I’m always willing to help you study Deels, all you need to do is ask”

“I know that you fool, but I like coming home to you and putting work aside for a while. You have proven to provide the best form of procrastination.” Delia murmured, glancing down from her favorite blue eyes to her perfectly painted lips.

“Oh is that what we’re calling it now, procrastination, and what exactly are you referring to Deila?” Patsy smirked, knowing the answer but hoping to illicit a response from the flustered Welshwoman. 

“I think you know perfectly well what I’m referring to Patience.” Delia huffed, refusing to cave to her love’s teasing.

“No, I don’t think I do. I think I may need a refresher on what could so rightly distract you from your studies.” Patsy replied, slowly bridging the distance between them, reaching out to tuck a wayward hair behind Delia’s ear. 

“I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Delia pouted as she felt what was left of her resolve slip when Patsy’s hand slipped down her chest to pluck at her blouse buttons.

“You’re sure there isn’t anyone around?” Patsy asked as she brazenly began unbuttoning Delia’s blouse.

“Not for miles,” the Welshwoman breathlessly assured her. 

“Good. Then we don’t have to worry about how loud this supposed procrastination activity is…” Patsy teased as she reached for the ends of Delia’s blouse.

“Patsy…”

“Shh now, I can think of better things to do with that mouth of yours Busby.”

The tea and biscuits were quickly forgotten; the young nurses found their attentions quickly occupied with other, more important tasks.


	3. Comfort Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt - Delia gets hurt and Patsy has to comfort and look after her for a change :)
> 
> Took this and ran with it, may not be as angsty as wanted but I'm a sap sooooo enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta!
> 
> If there are any glaring errors do let me know :)

Patsy knew something was off as soon as she stepped into their flat. She had just finished assisting Mrs. Williams with a rather difficult breech birth and was looking forward to a warm cuppa but instead of being greeted with Delia curled up on the loveseat, she was no where to be seen. 

“Delia, honey are you here?”

Patsy received no response but heard what sounded like shallow sobs coming from their bedroom. 

“Delia! Are you alright?” Patsy rushed into their room to find her love curled up with her pillow, mascara running down her cheeks, and hair a mess. 

“Oh Patsy, it just terrible. I can’t believe it happened that way. To think no one was with him at the end…” The rest of the Welshwoman’s words were quickly obscured by her sobs. 

Patsy felt entirely out of her element. Sure she had seen Delia upset before, offering her ear or her shoulder depending on the situation but she had never seen her this torn up.

“Deels, darling, talk to me what’s the matter? What happened?”

Looking up from her pillow, Delia’s usually clear blue eyes were clouded with tears and heavily emotions. 

“It’s Fanw.”

And just like that Patsy knew what had happened. Or at least had a pretty good guess.

Fanw was Delia’s beloved childhood dog. An adorable Welsh Corgi that Delia had rescued when his mother rejected him as the runt of the litter. She loved that dog more than anything growing up and Patsy knew how hard it was for her to leave him behind when she started nursing college. 

“Oh darling, what happened? Is Fanw okay?” Patsy asked, hoping to console her distraught girlfriend. 

“Its just terrible Patsy. Mam wrote to tell me that Fanw had up and disappeared one morning only to be found later outside the neighbor’s farmhouse. You know the one I said we used to chase pigeons in? Apparently his poor heart couldn’t take the excitement like it used to and when they… when they found him he was gone.” Delia sputtered out before breaking into sobs once again. 

“Shhh Deels, let it out. It’ll be alright love.” Patsy assured her before slipping off her shoes and pulling Delia to her chest, gently running her fingers through the woman’s tangled hair. “I’ve got you now, shhh.”

After some time Delia finally fell into a much needed slumber, pinning Patsy to the mattress. Not wanting to wake the grieving woman, Patsy continued drawing circles along her shoulders, quickly formulating a plan to help ease her love’s pain. 

Delia was obviously blue for the rest of the week. Patsy tried all she could to help cheer her up including bringing home her favorite cake from Nonnatus (well half of it, Sister Monica Joan had her own piece first). It pained Patsy to see her like this; especially knowing it would take a week or so to complete her plans. 

Exactly a week after the news of Fanw’s death Delia returned home, shoulders slumped after a long days work, expecting a nice bath and a good lie down. What she hadn’t expected was the small package that was gently thrust into her arms by Patsy.

“Surpise!”

“What’s this Pats? I didn’t need a gift, you’ve been more than helpful with all this”

“Just open it and then decide if you want it.”

“Okay…” Delia skeptically took the package and moved to sit on the loveseat. 

Carefully she pulled off the ribbon to reveal what was in the box.

The flat was absolutely silent as Patsy held her breath waiting for Delia’s response. When she didn’t receive one she began to second-guess her plan.

“Oh no. Deels if you don’t like her, I’m sure we can find a nice home. I just thought, what with losing Fanw you might like another little something to care for, but if you think it’ll be too much work… Or, oh god… are you not a kitten person? I should have asked.” Patsy berated herself, pacing in front of the still silent Welshwoman. 

“Pats. Patsy.” Delia finally spoke, looking up with tears in her eyes.

Patsy stilled, meeting Delia’s eyes.   
“You got me a kitten?” Delia innocently asked, gingerly lifting a sleeping brown tabby cat from the box.

“Is that alright?”

“Oh honey, of course it is. I love her. And I love you.” 

Patsy knew she had made the right decision, seeing how lovingly Delia gazed at the tiny ball of fur.

“Now what are we going to name this sweet thing?”

And with that the pair spent the rest of their night filling the flat with laughter as they came up with the most outrageous names for the tabby. Content at home with their little and unconventional but loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns?
> 
> All are welcome here or @awkwardly-romantic . tumblr


	4. Just What the Nurse Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt - Patsy is asked to help out at the London while Delia is hospitalised. Delia needs a bath - Patsy has to help. Awkwardness ensues!!
> 
> Well this took a turn for the serious and seriously romantic. 
> 
> Not really smutty but I'm changing the rating just in case. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta... I wrote this from 12-2 am so all mistakes are mine and the moon's alone.
> 
> ^.^

“There’s been a slight change to the rota today,” Sister Julienne announced as she entered the dining room where Trixie and Patsy are quietly enjoying a cuppa before rounds. “Nurse Mount I know you have only just started here a month ago but you are needed back at The London. It seem like one of their nurses on Male Surgical has injured herself during a shift and will be out for the next few days. Trixie and I will handle your district rounds for the duration.” 

Patsy immediately sat up straight, as if struck by lightening. It couldn’t possibly be her, she tried to reassure herself, I had only just seen her three days ago at the Silver Buckle… “*Ahem* Sister Julienne did The London say who it was that was injured?” Patsy asked in the hopes it wouldn’t be who she feared. 

“I believe I remember the Matron saying it was a Nurse Busby. Matron sounded horribly put out by it all so she must be an exceptionally good nurse.” Sister Julienne answered briskly before heading off to the kitchen. 

Patsy felt her face drain of color as her fears were confirmed. She wanted to ask the Sister for more information, how was she hurt, how did it happen, and where was Delia now, in the hospital or merely resting back at the Nurses’ Home. But she bit her tongue, not wanting to arouse any suspicions. She was still finding her footing here at Nonnatus and making the best impression was paramount for the young woman. 

“Dear me, Patsy you’ve gone awfully pale, is Nurse Busby a friend of yours?” Trixie asked innocently. 

“Oh no… I mean yes, we were causal acquaintances. I just hate to think of someone getting hurt while on the job, it is never pleasant to do in front of the patients. They can be a rather unfriendly lot.” 

“I cannot imagine,” Trixie shivered, “I think the most unpleasant patients I’ve had were merely in the throws of a difficult labour. From the stories you’ve shared some of those men sound ghastly.”

Patsy could only nod in agreement as panic quickly settled in, I need to contact Delia. If I leave now I may be able to stop by the Nurses’ Home to see if she’s there. Please don’t let her be in the hospital… Patsy’s mind whirled.

“Well I’d best be off then. It’s more than a bike ride away to The London and I’m sure that Matron will want me to borrow a uniform for the term.” 

“Best of luck to you Patsy! I’ll want to hear all about any cute gents or terrors you might meet. Here’s to hoping it’s the former!” Trixie called out as Patsy headed out the door with her bag and cape.   
~   
Delia… Delia… Delia… Was Patsy’s silent mantra as she hopped off of the bus in front of the Nurses’ Home. She hadn’t seen the welsh nurse since their date three days ago, while not a date exactly more of an apology tea. Patsy had talked to Delia extensively about her decision to switch fields and how she would try her best to see Delia regularly but on that she had fallen behind. It had been nearly three weeks after the move until she saw her again and then it was only in brief passing. From Delia’s cold glare Patsy knew at once she needed to make up her absence with the woman. 

What had started as a rather tense tea ended rather pleasantly, Patsy recalled, with Delia kissing her against her dorm room door. “Making up for lost time,” Delia had claimed. Not that Patsy had minded one bit. Living across town from her love instead of only across a corridor had left the redhead with a severe lack of kissing or any intimate contact for that matter. 

Patsy had been so paranoid and cautious after they started their clandestine relationship that being any more intimate than kissing or heavy petting was a rare occurrence. When it did happen – on nights the rest of the house was out dancing and they both claimed headaches – it was still a hurried affair. Shirts untucked and skirts roughly pushed up for easier access were the only luxuries they afforded themselves. As much as Patsy longed to see all of Delia, kiss every freckle, and caress every bare curve, she was too fearful of the consequences to risk exposure. 

Walking quickly inside she headed straight towards Delia’s room. When her knocks received no answer and she found the room empty her anxiety levels soared. Where is she?

~

“It’s nice to have you back with us Nurse Mount, if only for a short time and under unfortunate circumstances.”

“Of course Matron, I am more than happy to help. Being short staffed is never an appealing option for a busy hospital like The London. If you don’t mind me asking how is the nurse that hurt herself, hopefully she isn’t too badly injured.” Patsy tried to hide her dangerously high anxiety behind a mask of professional concern.

“It was fairly nasty encounter with a misplaced bedpan. A minor concussion, dislocated shoulder, and some bruising. Nurse Busby has been monitored overnight but is being released this evening.” Matron tells Patsy as if reading any other patient’s chart. “If I recall you and Nurse Busby were friends here on the ward correct?”

“Yes we were friends, by just acquaintances from training really. I hope she is recovering comfortably.” Patsy brushed off her fears, settling into her Nurse Mount façade. 

“I imagine it is going to be an uncomfortable couple of days as her shoulder heals, particularly bathing. Dislocations make it quite difficult to get in and out of the bath on ones own, I saw my far share during the war and had to assist with one too many sponge baths.” Matron shivered at the memory. “But enough about that, here is your assignment for today Nurse Mount and there are spare uniforms in the changing rooms.” With that Matron as off to make her morning rounds, leaving Patsy to stress and count down the hours to the end of her shift and Delia’s release. 

~

To say Patsy was distracted during her shift would be an understatement. She coasted through her shift on auto-pilot, ignoring the come-ons from her patients and keeping her socialization with the other nurses to a minimum. Her mind was already occupied thinking of the worse case scenarios. Delia’s concussion causing more damage than believed, Delia developing seizures, Delia’s shoulder being set wrong and loosing mobility and then possibly her livelihood. And on and on Patsy went, inventing one terrible possibility after another for her love. 

She couldn’t help it if she was a pessimist. Delia was the first good, happy thing to happen to her since she was eight years old; of course she was reluctant to be optimistic when misfortune seemed to haunt her. She knew that if something were to happen to Delia she would be a lost cause. Reverting back to the empty shell she was after the war. Functioning, but no will or motivation to live.

Patsy hurried to complete her final rounds as the end of her shift neared. She had hoped to run into Matron again to ask, causally of course, where Delia was staying in the hospital but it seemed like the once ever-present warden was no where to be found today. So Patsy hoped she was already back at the Nurses’ Home and headed there again after her shift. 

Knocking once more on the Welshwoman’s door, Patsy felt her heart rate rise in anticipation. 

“Come in,” croaked a weak voice from inside.

“Hello Deels,” Patsy replied as she shut the heavy door behind her. Looking down at the younger woman laid up in bed. She seemed smaller than normal, pale and tired with dark circles under her eyes. 

“Patsy!” Delia tried sitting up to greet her girlfriend only to groan in pain. 

“No, no don’t sit up love.” Patsy rushed, knelling down beside the bed, gently brushing stray hair from Delia’s fringe. “You gave me such a fright. Matron called Sister Julienne to have me cover someone’s shifts for the next few days and when I heard it was you I came straight over but you weren’t here.” 

“Cariad, you must have been so worried. I’m sorry, it all happened so quickly and I didn’t know how to reach you at Nonnatus, I mean what if one of the nuns had picked up.” 

“Don’t apologize, Deels, I’m just glad you’re okay. You are okay right?” Patsy asked, making a quick visual scan of the woman.

“Yes, just a minor head bump, a busted shoulder, and some bruised knees. I suppose that’s the best thing I could hope for when an angry patient accidently nudges you down some stairs.”

“An angry patient did what?!!” Patsy raged, catching herself as she quieted her voice. “What happened Delia?”

“Mr. Page was upset that I had turned down his offer to share a dance once he’s out of the hospital, poor man doesn’t realize he’s probably never going to be able to walk without a cane much less dance a foxtrot. So he stuck out his cane as I was walking by the stairwell and one thing led to another and I was at the bottom looking up at a rather smug old man.” 

Patsy had almost no words. Well she had quite a few choice words for this Mr. Page character and they were all rather unflattering for a woman of her standing to say. Taking a deep, calming breath Patsy looked back at her slightly battered girlfriend. 

“But really, I’m okay Patsy.” Delia assured her, reaching out with her good arm to stroke the redhead’s cheek.

“Hey you shouldn’t be comforting me, I’m here for you. How can I help? They aren’t expecting me back at Nonnatus until later this evening. Do you need me to get you anything? Dinner, tea, water?”

“There is one thing you may be able to help me with, that is if you don’t mind.”

“Anything.” Patsy said sincerely, marveling at the depths of Delia’s blue eyes, once again in awe that this woman found her, rescued her really. 

“Well its been almost three days since my last wash and I fear my hair is well and past the healthy amount of oily… Would you be able to help me? … With that? Probably just carrying my things for me, I mean I should be able to wash on my own…” Delia almost whispered the question as a warm flush covered her cheeks and ears. “Matron gave me the key to the private bath on the floor so I would have some privacy,” she tacked on in hopes it would convince her cautious partner. 

To be honest Patsy hadn’t heard the last part of Delia’s request all that clearly, her mind was too busy conjuring up images of Delia undressing, Delia slipping into a steaming bath, Delia completely bare to her, just Delia. Shaking herself back into reality from her fantasies, Patsy realized she had yet to respond. 

“Of course I can help!” Patsy tried to tone down her eagerness, turning on her practical, nursing persona, “I mean, of course Deels, whatever you need. As long as you’re sure we’ll be safe.” 

“No one ever uses the private bath, plus there’s only one key,” she says, lifting a chain from her bedside table. “No if you could help carry my wash things, I should be able to make it down the corridor alright.” 

~

After some very painful sounding groans, Delia made it out of bed and down the hallway with Patsy on her tail, keeping a look out for other nurses who might be staying in on this Friday night. 

Once they unlocked washroom, relocking it behind them just in case, they quickly realized they had a problem on their hands. The bathtub was a massive thing, claw feet and all. There was no way Delia could maneuver in and out of it with her bruised knees or her healing shoulder. 

“Umm Patsy… I think you may need too… if you’re comfortable that is, you may need to help me in to the bath. I swear this thing is bigger than our pond back in Wales.” Delia chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with the older woman. 

Up until this point the couple had never had the freedom to fully explore one another. Sure there would be a longing gaze here and a meaningful glance there but in most cases clothes remained firmly in place in case a hasty exit needed to be made. 

But now here they were, together, alone, in a locked room, and suddenly the possibility became all that more tangible. 

Gathering what little courage she had Patsy hesitantly approached this unforeseen opportunity. “It may be easier if I got in as well... That is, I’m not sure how I’d be able to help you out of that goliath if I wasn’t also inside of it…”

“That would mean that you would…”

“Yes.”

“That you and I would be… in there… together?

“Yes, I think that is exactly what that means.” Patsy almost giggled at how shy her typically forward girlfriend had become at the suggestion. She didn’t seem opposed to the idea and that alone gave Patsy the last bit of courage needed to close the distance between them, gently cradling the shorter woman’s face in her hands.

Blue met blue and for a moment the whole room was still. 

“Delia we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, we can try figure out a way to make it work and I’ll turn my back if you’d like.”

“No.” Delia said, more assertively covering Patsy’s hands with her own. “No, I think I rather like the idea of sharing a bath with you Pats.” She looked up softly at the redhead, watching as excitement, joy, and anticipation flashed in the woman’s eyes. 

“Well then Nurse Busby, let me get this bath going. Do you prefer you water on the warm or the hotter side?” Patsy asked, moving to fill the massive tub. 

“The hotter the better I always say.”

Patsy was glad her back was turned on the flirtatious Welshwoman in that instance or else she would have seen the red flush that quickly spread across her cheeks at that remark. 

“Hotter it is then.”

“Patsy?”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to have to turn around to help me out of this dress. The nurses in the women’s wing helped me into it and with my shoulder I’m not sure I can do it on my own.” She rushed the last part, covering up her forwardness with an explanation. 

“Of course Deels.” Patsy took a deep breath before moving around to unzip Delia’s dress. “Why they put you in something that zips in the back is beyond me, don’t they know you injured your shoulder? What type of nurses were they?”

“That doesn’t matter now, I think I am in more than capable hands, don’t you?” 

“Uh. Uh huh,” was the only response Patsy could provide as she slowly watched more and more skin reveal itself as the zipper reached the end of its line. Pushing the capped sleeves off of the injured woman’s shoulder the dress quietly pooled at her stocking-less feet. It was only then that Patsy realized Delia wasn’t wearing any undergarments, except for her pale pink panties. A bra would be too vexing for a shoulder injury like hers. 

Patsy’s hands lingered on the Delia’s shoulders. Unable to move them from their safe location to explore the newly uncovered and partially bruised skin she so wanted to caress and comfort. 

“Patsy,” Delia whispered. “You can touch me if you want.”

Not trusting herself to response verbally, Patsy bend down to place the most delicate kiss at the blooming black and blue covering Delia’s right shoulder before moving on to her left and then the back of her neck. She ghosted her hands over her arms, breasts, and sides before softly grasping her waist. “You are so beautiful Delia,” Patsy whispered into her ear, causing the younger woman to shiver. Patsy turned around and with one hand shut off the steaming water, making sure there would be just enough for the both of them. 

Delia sighed, tightly grasping the hand on her waist. “I think you’re wearing far too many clothes for bath Cariad.”

Patsy almost shut her eyes, out of instinct, when Delia slowly slipped out of her panties and turned towards her, exposing herself fully to Patsy. But she managed to keep them open and for good reason. She had never seen anything as beautiful as the woman that stood in front of her. From the long brown hair that perfectly framed her face and her breasts with their rose colored nipples, to the subtle curve of her hips and dark patch of thick curl at the apex of her thighs. She was an absolute goddess. Patsy knew nothing she would ever see in this world would compare to the beauty that is Delia. 

She was so lost in the vision in front of her, she didn’t realize she had already been stripped of her shirt and small hands were working on the buttons of her trousers. 

“I’ve got this Delia,” shakily stepping out of her pants Patsy prompts shifted out of her underwear leaving both women finally equal in their nudity. 

Patsy felt Delia’s eyes roam up and down her body, the same one she had grown indifferent too. But under Delia’s loving, longing gaze she felt beautiful, and worthy of this love and attention in a way she had never felt before. 

Knowing the limitation of their current situation – they wouldn’t be able to explore each other as thoroughly or aggressively as they both knew they wanted too – Patsy wordlessly guided Delia towards the tub and then helped her slip into the heated water. Deciding that sitting behind the injured woman would be ideal for washing her, Patsy settled in, resting her chest against Delia’s back and her long legs alongside the shorter pair. 

Delia leaned back into Patsy with a sigh, running her hands up and down the taller woman’s legs. “You’re so much softer than I expected.” 

“As are you,” Patsy breathed as she lathered up the soap to begin washing Delia. Starting with at her chest and working her way down. She only just brushed the top of Delia’s thighs, igniting a string of sighs from the woman. “I want to make you feel better Delia, is this alright? Do you want me to…?” Patsy asked, indirectly.

“I want you more than you know Patsy,” Delia replied, grabbing the redhead’s hands underwater. “But I don’t think my current injuries would allow for that tonight. Can you just wash my hair and hold me?”

“Of course darling.” Patsy begins washing the long brown hair, massaging her scalp, and leaving delicate kisses along her neck as she rinses the strands. 

“I don’t ever want to leave here.” 

“Neither do I. I love you Delia Busby.”

“I love you Patsy Mount.”

The two of them sat quietly for the next half an hour, holding each other as the water grew cold, not wanting to get out of the tub or their shared, unspoken fantasy of being this close, this together every day, without fear. One day they’d have this again. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Major glaring errors? 
> 
> Let me know here or over @awkwardly-romantic . tumblr


	5. Daffodils and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt: "This quote gave me angsty pupcake feels and if someone could edit it I'll give them all my money. "You can't love someone till you love yourself first.” “Bullshit! I never loved myself. But you, oh god! I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like." From Patsy’s perspective obviously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that confident about my angst. Let me know how I could improve. 
> 
> A happy ending so no worries there, I'm not sure I could write something that had an unhappy ending.

The past three weeks had been particularly hellish for Patience Mount. Between the constant stream of harassment from her patients and staying up late covertly studying for the midwifery qualifying exams, Patsy was down to her last ounce of energy. Her hair had lost its typical shine, she sported dark circles under her unmade-up eyes, and from the looks of it she had lost nearly five pounds. In short, Patsy felt as if she was wasting away, constantly plagued with self-doubt and anxiety. 

To make matters worse she and Delia had a blowout of a fight last week. All done in whispers of course. It had been about what it was always about, Patsy’s inability to open up to the Welshwoman and her negative, to the point of self-shaming, attitude towards their relationship. 

Patsy had known she was different from a young age; she was far more interested in the field hockey captain than the young male English teacher at boarding school. But she had never been asked to address the extent of her internalized shame, not until she met Delia. 

They had been friends for nearly a year, skirting around the real reason for their late night drinking sessions, lingering hugs, and “accidental” kisses. Finally having that talk took more than a little Dutch courage but in the end Patsy pushed aside her insecurities and opened her heart just a bit to the beautiful and persistent brunette. 

That had been six months ago. Six months of pure bliss and crippling fear. As Patsy fell more and more in love with the kind-hearted welsh nurse her fear of losing her only increased.   
The psychotherapist her father paid for her to see after the war said her inability to cultivate emotionally fulfilling relationships stemmed from a deep fear of losing anyone close to her, which in turn stemmed from watching her mother and sister die without being able to help. Patsy knew she was not the easiest woman to love. 

Hence the fight last week. Delia was frustrated with how Patsy wasn’t taking care of herself or telling someone who is supposed to be her partner what was wrong. After a short and tense conversation, Delia just walked out. It was the first time the younger woman had ever done that; she had always stuck it out, waiting for patiently for Patsy to talk to her, an irony that was not lost on her. 

Delia had barely made more than passing eye-contact with her over the past week. Patsy was in agony. She knew she had taken the other woman for granted but since the blue-eyed beauty had worked her way into Patsy’s hard heart she wasn’t quite sure how to function without hearing her gentle welsh lilt. 

So after a week, she swallowed what little pride she had left and found herself outside of Delia’s door with daffodils hidden inside her coat.

Delia answered the door, looking almost as worse for wear as Patsy, causing the older woman’s heart to hurt even more. 

“Hi Deels. Could I come in for a moment?” Patsy sheepishly asked to the blank faced woman. 

“Well we certainly can’t have any conversation out in public so I suppose you can come in, but just for a minute I already have plans for the evening.”

Patsy quickly moved into the room, clinching her arms so it looked like she was hugging herself, when really she was trying to stop herself from reaching out to Delia, the only thing she’s thought of this week. 

“Delia….” 

“Yes, Patsy?” Delia stood there, stoic and waiting, so unlike her usual bubbly and affectionate demeanor when they were out of sight from prying eyes.

“Um, these are for you.” Patsy said, pulling out the slightly crumbled daffodils. 

“Thank you Patsy.” Delia replied, too formally for Patsy to tell if the younger woman was beginning to thaw. 

A heavy silence hung in the air between the two women. They stood only feet apart but they may have well been in different rooms. 

“Do you have something you’d like to say Patsy? I have plans tonight.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry Deels.” Patsy finally had the courage to look up into the alluring blue eyes she had quickly fallen in love with. That’s when it all came crumbling down, Patsy’s thread-bare wall that held in her emotions, the same one that pushed Delia away. 

Patsy began to pace, “I am so sorry. I know I’m not the easiest person to have around. I’m cold at times and I shut people out. I’m sorry Delia. I know I said I wouldn’t do that to you but these past couple of weeks have been so hard. So I did what I do best and pushed you away.” Patsy paused only to take a breath, not daring to look back at the Welshwoman. “I know that’s part of why you’re so upset with me. I’m trying, I really am. I promise. I even managed a break for a cuppa today.” Patsy smiled at the brief moment of peace she had had this afternoon. “I’ll try harder, for you. For you I’ll always try harder.”

“Patsy, Patsy, stop.” Delia reached out to catch the pacing woman’s shoulders. 

Patsy’s head snapped up at the contact. Eyes hopeful that her ramblings swayed the younger woman.

“Don’t you see Patsy, I don’t want you to try for me. I want you to try for yourself.”

The words slowly sunk in. 

“You’re running yourself ragged. You’re a nurse for Christ’s sake, you should know better. As for shutting people out, I knew about that going into this.” Delia gestured between them. “But honestly Patsy, I didn’t imagine it would be this hard.” Delia turned away as if to leave.

“Delia, please don’t leave…. I love you.” Patsy knew she was begging at this point but she couldn’t let this woman go that easily. She may not be ready to fully open up about her trauma and her past but she was willing to fight for her newfound happiness. 

Delia caught her breath. Patsy had never said that before, at least not consciously. Delia would sometimes hear her murmuring I love you’s in her fitful sleep.

“Patsy….You can’t say you love someone else until you love yourself and I’m not sure you do.” The room was silent once again before Patsy whispered. 

“That’s shite and you know it Delia.”

“Patsy. You aren’t taking care of yourself. I only want to love and support you but you are making so bleeding hard.” Delia’s unshed tears began to fall as she tried to get the frustrating woman in front of her to understand just how hurt she was. 

Wanting to put a stop to all this fighting, Patsy swallowed what she thought was her pride and bridged the gap between them. Reaching out she grabbed Delia’s hands and looked her dead on. 

“I know, I know I’ve been out of sorts the past couple of weeks, I know I’ve needlessly pushed you away. I’m trying I really am. But Delia you have to understand for so long I haven’t loved myself. After the camp and then being rejected by my own father, I have been in survival mode.”

Delia interrupted, “Maybe if we talked about it, I could help you move past it all…”

“Delia, you have. My god, I’ve loved you for so long now I’ve almost forgotten what hating myself feels like. You see, I’ve learned how to love myself by loving you. I’m trying for you, for the both of us. I want to do right by you. I don’t want you lose you, like I have everyone else.” Patsy finally felt her tears spill over, quickly wiping them away with the back of her hand. She didn’t break eye contact though; she wanted Delia to know she meant what she said. No more hiding. 

There it was. All out on the table. Her fear, anxiety, but most importantly her love. 

“Oh Cariad, you’ll never lose me,” was Delia’s only response as she quickly pulled the taller woman in for a tight hug. 

All was forgiven that night, but not forgotten. Patsy knew she had a lot to do to make up for her actions and to show Delia she meant what she said. It wouldn’t be easy but at least they had love on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Thoughts?
> 
> All are welcome here!
> 
> Or over @awkwardly-romantic . tumblr


	6. A Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> "Please please please write a fanfic on this!!! Please!!!! :D :D  
> 'Delia often has very painful periods, but at some point after they move in together they discover that sex is the best pain reliever. Its almost always one-sided, but Patsy is so happy Delia isn’t in body-bending pain anymore she doesn’t mind at all.'  
> PLEASE!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this light bit of fluff and smut, what was originally meant to be around 2,000 words turned into nearly 5,000 >.<
> 
> ~*Also while I wouldn't say the love scene is graphic in any means, this chapter does concern sex during menstruation so if that is not your thing (totally reasonable!) this story may not be for you!*~
> 
> Thank you to ThinkBusbyThink for her wonderful edits!

Patsy could always tell when Delia had just started her period, even before they were romantically ‘involved.’

She could see by the way Delia’s eyes looked drained of her bubbling energy and typical zest at work. Then the younger woman would go straight back to her room for a nap after courses, not coming out to socialize and sometimes not even going to dinner with the other nurses in training.

 

After becoming friends and, soon after, more than friends, Patsy finally built up the courage to ask Delia about something that was considered utterly personal. But from the looks of it Delia was in such agony during the first days of her cycle, Patsy wanted to help in any way she could.

 

            “Erm… Deels, I have question but I fear it’s on the personal side.” Patsy finally said one chilly autumn afternoon about six months into deepening their relationship  (if you could even call the shadowy and secret outings they had to plan excessively actual dates).

 

            “What is it Pats?” Delia happily gazed up from her textbook.

 

            “Is your… I mean when you start your… your cycle, do you usually experience a lot of pain? I don't mean to pry or sound overly clinical. I'm simply worried, that's all." 

 

            “Ahh. I assumed you would notice at some point. I am not really discreet about it on its worst days.” Delia released a dry laugh. “Yes, the first couple of days on my cycle are very painful and draining. I’ve tried a few different remedies throughout the years but none of them have worked. It’s like my muscles decide to take a good 1, 2 punch at my mid section every month.” Delia paused, a small blush spreading over her face. “Sorry, you didn’t want to hear all of that.”

 

            “Yes I did. I wanted to know if you were hurting and now I do, so I can help you find a way to fix it.”

 

            “You don’t have to do that Pats. Besides it’s been over ten years now and nothing has worked. I’m not sure there are any more options I haven’t already tried.”

 

            “Is that a challenge Busby?”

 

            Delia laughed at the redhead’s attempt to lighten the mood. “Well let's say if you come to me with an option, I’ll tell you if I’ve tried it and if I haven’t I will – within reason of course.”

 

            “Of course,” Patsy nodded diplomatically. “Last question. If I eventually find a solution that works will I get some sort of prize?” Patsy winked, enjoying the playful banter between them.

 

            “Let me see…” Delia pretended to ponder possible prizes while her hands slowly worked their way up Patsy’s shirt towards her collar. “I think a worthy prize is that you can have as many of these as you want.” Delia curled her fingertips under the stiff collar of Patsy’s blouse, pulling her red-painted lips down to meet hers.

 

            “Deal,” Patsy sighed in between hot kisses.

 

~

 

            Over the years Patsy worked to find a suitable remedy for Delia’s painful periods, even going as far as looking at pre-industrial revolution medical texts. Delia was right when she said she had tried almost everything. Patsy had approached her with more than 20 different options over the years and there were only 4 or 5 Delia hadn’t tried.

 

            The most bizarre of the bunch involved an egg, a wet towel, and gold ring. Unfortunately, once Delia finished arranging them over her abdomen its promised remedy didn’t do anything other than cause a good laugh.

 

            Nevertheless Patsy, always the stubbornly persistent type, never stopped searching. Watching Delia suffer once a month, every month, was difficult for Patsy and she didn’t understand how Delia could even tolerate it.

 

After nearly 7 years together Patsy found herself staying late at Nonnatus House reading the latest midwifery and gynecological journals Dr. Turner had brought over from the clinic. She had originally meant to start the new Agatha Christie novel but the journals were too tempting for the dedicated nurse. One article in an “Eastern Medicine” journal caught Patsy’s eye. “Stimulation and Alleviation of Pain: The use of stimulation in the treatment of menstrual pain.”

 

            After devouring the fascinating article in one sitting, Patsy’s mind whirled with the possibilities this technique offered for Delia’s pain. Delia’s next cycle started early next week. If Patsy could work up the courage to propose this remedy they could test it in just a few days.

 

            Lost in her thoughts, Patsy missed Delia getting back from her shift and was startled by the feeling of soft lips pressed against her forehead.

 

            “No one is here, Cariad,” Delia reassured her. “No need to fret. You only looked so lovely I couldn’t help myself.”

 

            Using her offered hand as leverage, Patsy pulled herself up and out of the well-worn chair. “Let's go home, shall we?”

  

~

 

            At home that night, after a lovely dinner of fish and chips – both women too exhausted to cook for themselves – they settled into each other’s arms in their bed.

 

            “Deels?”

 

            “Hmm? What is it Pats?”

 

            “I was reading a new Eastern medical journal today and came across an interesting article.”

 

            “Yes? What was it about?” Delia asked, sleepily rubbing Patsy’s back.

 

            Patsy sat up and out of Delia’s arms at the question, looking away from the beautiful woman on the bed below her. “Well you know I’m still looking for solutions to your monthly problems and erm….” Patsy trailed off running a worried hand through her red locks.

 

            “It couldn’t be any worse than the egg gone wrong, we were washing yoke out of our sheets for weeks.”

 

            “No, no it’s nothing as odd as that…. It merely said that the cramping and pain could be alleviated by stimulation…”

 

            “You mean like a hot bath? Patsy surely you know me well enough to know I have tried a warm bath.” Delia replied with a short laugh and a look of curiosity on her face.

 

            “….Manual stimulation of your, well your….” Patsy faltered, a flaming red blush rushing over her cheeks.

 

            “Oh… OH.” The reality of what Patsy was suggesting began to sink in and Delia’s face quickly matched the dyed-shade of Patsy’s hair.

 

            “Yes, well I thought I’d bring it to your attention. The article mentioned that over 90 percent of the women who volunteered to participate in the study had a positive response and a lower amount of cramping.” Patsy was sitting completely upright now. She would have been but she knew the floor would be ice cold. “I suppose if it is too much of an ‘out-there’ idea we could just forget I mentioned it...” Patsy trailed off again and picked anxiously at an invisible thread. 

 

            “Hmm this is all a lot of food for thought eh?” Delia nudged the embarrassed woman.

 

            Patsy knew she was safe from judgment with Delia but even after seven years she still couldn’t help being embarrassed by her own forwardness.

 

            When Patsy didn’t move, Delia upped the ante and reached across to slightly grasp the redhead’s chin, pulling her up with one hand while the other wound her fingers through the fine, ginger strands.

 

            “I say this is an option I would need to give some thought to. But Patsy, look at me.” The nervous woman’s eyes had drifted downwards again. “I won’t have you feeling ashamed about your ideas or suggestions, I value all of them Cariad.”

 

At that Patsy decided it was time for them to stop talking, closing the distance between her and Delia with a firm kiss.

 

            Using her seated position to her advantage, Patsy gently pushed Delia back down to the bed, covering her love’s curves with her weight. She peered down in awe at the woman below her. “You really are something aren’t you Busby?”

 

            “So I’ve been told on occasion,” Delia winked, adding a little giggle at the cute look of surprise Patsy sported.

 

            “Cheeky.” Patsy decided to silence any possible rebuke with a slow, teasing kiss, running her tongue over the seam of Delia’s lips.

 

            “Pats…” Delia sighed pulling the woman fully on top of her. “Don’t stop.”

 

            Not one to be argumentative, Patsy pressed their lips together again. They quickly forgot the early morning they both had as they – for what must have been the millionth time – enjoyed their tiny slice of freedom. Legs tangled tightly together, breaths shallow, fingers buried. The rest of the night passed in a blend of gasps, sighs, and coos of ‘I love you’s.’

 

~

 

            With Delia’s next cycle approaching, Patsy was starting to get more and more antsy. They hadn’t talked any more about the possibility of trying the “stimulation” remedy since the other night. But ever the planner Patsy had organized the entire evening; if Delia did decide it was something she was willing to try.

 

The article talked about creating a calm and relaxing atmosphere, low lighting, soft sheets, and a massage. Patsy went out on her next afternoon off to pick up the necessary supplies. Over the course of three days, she had managed to read everything she could find on alternative medicine and menstrual cycles – what pressure points to massage for cramps, what the best sleeping position was for the first two days of a painful cycle, and finally what type of stimulation was best to alleviate any pain.

 

            Despite all the preparation, Patsy was still anxious Delia was uncomfortable with the idea. So she was pleasantly surprised when Delia brought it up over dinner the night before her cycle was due to start.

 

            “Patsy, I’ve been thinking a lot about that article you mentioned the other night… I think if you’re comfortable with it, I mean I’d be okay to try it if you are…” Delia trailed off.

 

            “Oh… I thought you had decided against it.”

 

            “No, I was just a little worried. I mean we both work with women and blood every day, I just…”

 

            “What is it Delia?” Patsy carefully reached across the table to place her hand on top of Delia’s slightly shaking hands.

 

            “It’s silly really…”

           

            At that Patsy gave her one of her famous pointed looks, silently telling Delia nothing she could ever say would be silly.

 

            “It’s just… It’s not the most attractive thing. You know how I get on my cycle.” Delia laughed quietly, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m just worried it will change the way you look at me.”

 

            “Ahh.” Patsy finally understood why Delia hadn’t broached the topic until now. She was nervous Patsy wouldn’t think of her in the same way anymore. “Delia?” She tried to catch the woman’s downcast gaze. “I don’t think anything will change the way I look at you darling. iIn fact I had been thinking about it myself this week, about how honored I would feel if you let me be there for you in this way, at how _beautiful_ it would be to share this with you.” She added extra emphasis on beautiful, finally getting the other woman to meet her own blue eyes.

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Yes. Really.”

 

            Delia blushed slightly. “Alright. Then yes, let’s try it.”

 

            “Your calendar says you’ll start tomorrow yes?”

 

            “Mmhmm.” Delia’s face scrunched up at the thought of the nausea, cramps, and chills she was due to start experiencing sometime tomorrow.

 

            “Well then, you try your best to get through your shift. I have the day off so there won’t be a thing for you to worry about.” Patsy patted her love’s hands as if to say ‘that’s that.’

 

            Delia replied by beaming up at the redhead before moving the conversation to her adventures during her long shift.

 

~

 

            When Delia woke up the next morning with nothing but a little spotting, Patsy knew this month’s cycle would be worse than normal. Delia went about her day as usual, trying to keep her typical pep in her step but it seemed to Patsy as if there was a cloud of dread hanging over the Welshwoman.

 

Patsy knew Delia would be in a world of hurt by the evening, possibly getting sick and most definitely curling up around a hot water bottle – regardless of the muggy temperature outside.

 

She took extra care to clean the entire flat, from the kitchen to the spare room they kept made up for appearances sake. By the end of the day the flat smelled pleasantly of bleach and with a hint of vanilla, Delia’s favorite combination.

 

The candles had been arranged, warm bath drawn, and bed sheets changed with a newly purchased cotton blanket spread over the lower half of the bed.

 

Patsy was anxiously rearranging their silverware when she heard the door open, revealing an utterly drained looking Delia. Her normally bright eyes dull with discomfort and a telltale of stiltedness to her movements.

 

“Cariad…” Delia managed to croak out before being engulfed in Patsy’s strong arms.

 

“Shh, you’re home.” At that Delia finally let her pain out, crying softly against the smooth fabric of Patsy’s cardigan. “I’ve drawn you a bath, the water will be at the perfect temperature now, would you like that Deels?”

 

Delia only nodded, her face screwed up as a fresh wave of pain set in.

 

“Do you need any help? I picked up a new bar of your favorite soap, it’s sitting on the counter.”

 

“You’re an angel you know that Pats? I should be fine. I need to get out of this uniform anyway. You’d think they would make something more comfortable for women to wear, but by the way this belt digs into my back I know it must have been designed by a man.”

 

Patsy laughed at that. Even in her daze of pain Delia managed to find a way to rail against men.

 

“Why don’t you go do that. I’ve put on some soup for the evening. Don’t worry, I picked it up from Nonnatus. I know that my cooking wouldn’t be the best comfort right now.” Now it was Delia’s turn to laugh, moving towards the bathroom and the steaming bath.

 

“An angel, truly. I’ll be out soon.”

 

“Take your time Deels.”

 

While Delia soaked in the tub, Patsy completed on the finishing touches; placing a small towel on the bed, lighting the candles, and drawing the curtains against the late evening glare. When she ran out things to do she began to pace absentmindedly.

 

“Patsy?” Delia called out from the tub. “Pats, could you get my dressing gown, you know the one.”

 

“Of course. Here you go Deels.”

 

“Mmm, thank you. I fear the bath only marginally helped and as good as a bowl of Mrs. B’s soup sounds I think I’d rather just go to bed. I haven’t been able to keep food down all day any way.”

 

“Whatever you want Deels, the bed is all made up,” Patsy said, turning her head to the side as Delia dropped her towel and wrapped herself in her plush robe.

 

            “You can look if you like. It's not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before.” Delia managed a wink before nearly doubling over in pain.

 

            “Let’s get you into bed, shall we?” Patsy helped Delia towards the bedroom. She felt her take a deep breath at the sight of the transformed room.

 

            “Patsy, is this all part of it?” Delia looked in awe at the candles and reached out to feel the plush blanket covering the lower half of the bed.

 

            “I may have added my own touch here and there… I wanted you to be as relaxed as possible. Why don’t you lie down and make yourself comfortable.”

           

            “So how does all this work? Do you just?” Delia gestured pointedly below her waistline as she lowered herself down and into the fetal position as new waves of pain rolled over her. “Ugh, maybe all I need is a hot water bottle. It hasn’t been this awful in ages.” Delia released a deep groan, curling in tighter.

 

            It was always difficult for Patsy to see Delia like this. In fact the first couple of times she felt herself immediately close off and hide behind her nursing façade. Seeing Delia in so much pain only brought her back to the hot, muggy evenings in the camp. That’s why she had asked Delia about the pain. She wanted to help someone else she loved. 

 

            Shaking herself from her dark memories, Patsy slipped off her own shoes and quickly changed into her softest pyhama set. “Delia I think this will really help, at least the massage. If you aren’t feeling comfortable with the other part we don’t have to try that. Alright?” Patsy saw the slightest nod from the brunette’s head tucked tightly against her knees. “Alright, Deels, I’m going to need you stretch out on your stomach, can you do that for me darling?”

 

            Patsy could almost hear Delia’s body groan as she slowly released her arms around her knees before she laid face down on the mattress, dressing robe open and hanging loosely from her shoulders.

 

            “I’m going to tell you everything I plan to do and if you don’t want to do anything you just say so okay?” Another small, sharp nod.

 

            “I’m pulling off your robe now.”

 

Upon hearing no objection, Patsy slowly pulled the cotton robe down Delia’s tone shoulders and back, marveling at the freckled skin that was slowly revealed. Shaking her head, Patsy knew this wasn’t meant to be a sexual. It was about relaxing Delia, showering her so much love she forgot about her pain.

 

Pushing aside her own desires, but not so much as to slip into her nursing mode, Patsy drew deep breath before tossing Delia’s dressing gown to one side. Delia’s entire back and body was exposed to the candlelight, throwing shadows over her beautiful form.

 

            “I’m going to straddle your legs now Delia. Then I am going to massage what are called pressure points.” Ever so gently, Patsy placed her legs on either side of Delia’s hips and gingerly pointed out each of the spots using the palm of her warm hands. She stopped for a second longer when she laid her hands over top Delia’s back dimples, silently gasping at the spark that flashed between her hands and Delia’s smooth skin.

 

            “Ready?” Yet another tiny nod and then Patsy pressed her fingertips firmly into Delia’s supple skin enjoying the sensation and the tiny sighs Delia was unconsciously releasing at every time Patsy kneaded her knuckles deep into the tense lower back muscles.

 

            “That feels heavenly.” Delia squeaked out after several minutes into Patsy’s caresses, her back already visibly more relaxed under the redhead’s ministrations.

 

            “I’m going to move on to your legs now?” Patsy took the long groan as a yes, easing down the bed a little to lie hands on the Welshwoman’s tone but tight legs. She found her heart rate begin to escalate at the sight, at the fact that Delia trusted her to take care of her. Warm hands found Delia’s firm glutes that shivered ever so slightly at the contact. Working her strong fingers into the tension-filled glutes and quads Patsy watched, hypnotized by the relaxed rise and fall of Delia's back.

 

Patsy pulled her attention back to Delia’s nearly cramped calves. Focusing on easing the exhaustion out of her love’s muscles as she moved gingerly down to dig her thumbs into Delia’s heels and sore arches.

 

“Sssss… auh Pats, **_dduw_.** ”

 

“Do you need me to stop?” Patsy stilled her thumbs.

 

“Ahh, nah **_yn teimlo mor dda_**.”

 

At the muffled Welsh, Patsy continued her tortuous massage. Hands slipping up and down the Welshwoman’s feet and legs, warming the sore muscles and tendons to point of near jellification. By the end of it Delia was half asleep and would be completely if it weren’t for the small, but constant, sharp stabs of pain across her lower pelvic region and up between her legs.

 

Patsy hadn’t meant for the massage to take this long. She had been working for over forty five minutes. The tiny murmurs and whine she had elicited from the massage had entranced her and she had no desire to pull her hands away from Delia's glorious body.  

 

Wiping her hands on the towel and attempting to reign in her own desire, Patsy leaned down to brush away a stray strand of Delia’s silky hair. Stroking her visible cheek Patsy whispered, “Deels, is this helping with the pain?

 

A dreamy “Yesss,” came from the relaxed woman, who couldn’t even bring herself to open her eyes at the question.

 

“Would you like me to go on, to…?” Patsy finished her question with a pointed brush of the sensitive skin on the inner side of Delia’s upper thighs. “Do you need me to do more, Delia?”

 

The exhausted woman opened her eyes at that and her heart skipped as she focused on Patsy’s crisp clean blues, exuding so much love, devotion, and desire. Delia only gaped for a moment. She managed another groan and a quick nod. Closing hers eyes once again, Delia lost herself and her pain in the feeling of Patsy’s hand, effortlessly turning her onto her back.

 

“Patsy…. Cariad?”

 

“What is it Delia, are you alright?”

 

“Yes, more so now. **Rwy'n dy garu di** Pats.”

 

“Ahh **a fi chi** , now lay back.” Patsy didn’t give the shorter woman any other options. She eased her love down onto the bed with an urgent press of her lips, nipping at Delia’s plump bottom lip. Distracting the woman whose hands had traveled up to tangle in thick red locks, Patsy began to knead deep circles into Delia’s pelvic region, working from the top of her hip bones downward stopping just inches away from Delia’s short curls. At that point Delia pulled her lips away from Patsy, panting as she ever so slightly pushed Patsy’s shoulders down towards her center.

 

“Patsy, please. It still hurts.” And at that Delia let out a sharp cry, Patsy felt the muscles under her touch begin to tense again.

 

Silently, Patsy moved her lips down over Delia’s breasts, not giving them anything more than a teasing brush because of their sensitivity. Reaching Delia’s hips bones, Patsy settled herself between Delia’s open legs, shoulders pressed firmly against Delia’s thighs. From this position she could properly rain kisses over Delia’s stomach and hips, charting her freckles with her tongue all the while working her way to Delia’s core.

 

Her goal was to lead Delia to a point of oblivion, to a point of no pain, and she was succeeding. Smiling at the feelings of her love's downy curls against her lips, Patsy heard a quiet “Pats…” before moving to cover Delia with her lips. In total awe of her love’s vulnerability, Patsy felt her own body heat up at the sensation and taste that met her tongue.

 

Patsy smoothly rolled her tongue up and down Delia’s sex, circling tightly over her clit on every upstroke. Lost in the sensation already, Delia could only keen and scrape her fingers against Patsy’s scalp when the redhead added her two fingers, massaging her tight inner muscles.

 

Changing the tempo just a touch, Patsy brought her other hand up to press down across Delia’s stomach, stabilizing Delia’s hips from their unconscious rocking.

 

It felt like hours, when in reality it had only been a minutes. Patsy had become so lost in the sensation, the smooth walls, and wetness. Placing a series of well-timed kisses and strokes, Patsy felt the Welshwoman’s hips thrust upwards, grinding for more contact. Never one to leave Delia unsatisfied she picked up her pace and in a few movements Delia’s back arched up and went rigid, her chest caught in between breaths, and her hands clenching the blanket.

 

Drawing her fingers and lips away from Delia’s still quivering center, Patsy discreetly wiped her mouth on the spare towel before turning her attention back to the utterly spent woman stretched beneath her. _There isn’t a sight in the world that compares with this,_ Patsy thought as she rubbed Delia’s legs and sides to keep her warm.

 

Delia merely mewled at the sensation, her nerve endings still smoldering from the hour of focused attention.

 

“I’m going to clean up just a touch. I won’t be more than a minute.” Patsy reluctantly pushed away from the young woman. Gathering the now dirty blanket underneath Delia’s hips and replacing it with a clean one, Patsy stepped out to the bathroom to clean her face and hands. Oddly proud, not to mention aroused at the sight that greeted her, Patsy quickly washed and dried herself eager to get back to her beautiful woman.

 

Delia had slipped into a light slumber, hair tossed across her shoulders and upper back.

 

Trying not to wake her, Patsy blew out the candles before giving Delia an efficient wipe down and gingerly eased her into a pair of knickers with a cotton pad. She didn’t hear any comments, complaints or otherwise, as she moved behind to spoon the sleeping woman and tenderly rubbing circles over her lower stomach.

 

“I love you, Delia Busby.” Patsy kissed the silky brown strands across the back of Delia’s head, squeezing the woman in as close as possible to her cloth-covered chest.

 

Minutes later an almost drunk sounding voice piped up, “ **Mmm rwy'n dy garu di Pats** ….”

 

Patsy smiled against the pillow. “Feel any better Delia?”

 

“ **Rwy'n teimlo fel cymylau** …” Having never heard that phrase before Patsy took it as a positive sentiment as Delia used the last of her energy to grind against Patsy’s lap.

 

Holding her tightly, Patsy whispered to the now sleeping woman. “ **Chdi ydi’r peth gorau i ddigwydd i mi** ,” before beginning to drift off herself, drifting to dreams of the beautiful woman in her arms, to dreams of them like this – together – for the rest of their lives. Patsy smiled at the thought. “I love you.”

 

~

 

            Patsy woke up the next morning surprised to find an empty bed.

 

            “Delia?”

 

            “In here Cariad!” Delia shouted from what sounded like the kitchen.

 

            “What are you doing up Deels? You should be resting.” Patsy padded out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before seeing the welcome sight of Delia stirring something on the stove.

 

            “Thanks to you I am feeling miraculously better, I thought I’d make you some porridge for breakfast.” Delia beamed at the redhead.

 

            “Really? You’re feeling that better?”

 

            “Yes Pats, it’s like my pains just melted away in the night. Thanks to you and those hands of yours.”

 

            Patsy blushed furiously at Delia’s words, “I’m happy to be a help Delia, you know that.”

 

            “Now about your prize…”

 

            “What?” Patsy had forgotten all about the other half of the deal they had made over six years ago now.

 

            “You know… all those kisses I promised you if, really when, you succeeded in finding a remedy.”

 

            “Oh… OH.”

 

            “Oh indeed. Now why don’t you eat your breakfast and get off to work, you have a lot to look forward to this evening and I think you’ll be wanting all your strength.” Delia winked again, giggling at the flabbergasted look Patsy was sporting before the redhead nodded enthusiastically, eating each and every bit of her oats with an excited glint her still sleepy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh Translations:  
> dduw- God  
> yn teimlo mor dda- that feels so good  
> Rwy'n dy garu di- I love you  
> a fi chi- and I you  
> Rwy'n teimlo fel cymylau- I feel like I'm floating/I feel like clouds  
> Chdi ydi’r peth gorau i ddigwydd i mi- You're the best thing to happen to me
> 
> Comments? Questions? Concerns?
> 
> All are welcome here and over  
> @ awkwardly-romantic . tumblr 
> 
> ^.^
> 
> I hope all of my British followers and readers are doing alright and are safe after the recent attack. It may not be much but you all are in my thoughts and heart <3

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts at @awkwardly-romantic on tumblr! 
> 
> ^.^


End file.
